pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Harlock
}} Emilia |affiliation = Aura Order (Council of Positivity, Council of Knowledge) Hayden family |base of operation = |identity = |citizenship = |marital status = Single |education = |gender = Male |height = 1.8 meters |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |unusual features = |occupation = Aura Guardian Pokémon Trainer |class = Aura Knight (Aura Priest) |badge = |preferred type = |owned pokémon = Harlock's Gardevoir Harlock's Lucario |chartheme = |battletheme = |laststand = }} is the main protagonist in Pokémon Celestial anime and the major character of Pokémon Storybook: Chaos and Cosmos movie, Volcanion and the Legend Awakened. Harlock is a human male Aura Guardian that follows the pathway of a Aura Priest, those who devote to knowledge, wisdom and the attribute of positive aura and passiveness. Harlock was raised in the great kingdom of Camelot, born into one of the rare families of Aura Guardians that make up the Aura Order, specifically in the Harlock family. Raised in the teachings of the Order, had the aptitude of being a Aura Priest, one of the many pathways a Aura Guardian can presue. Before becoming a Knight, as a Apprentice, would ltravel with a female Riolu and Ralts across Albion, bonding and battling alongside them as a Pokémon Trainer. As a trainer, he desired to take on the one of the Great Leagues of Albion, starting with the Camelot League. Going into different locations would he encounter many people and pokémon, even befriending those who encountered. However, between battling gyms, he'd would find himself helping many people from Pokémon hunters and even bounty hunters, a individual who hunts by a set by a government, organization or a individual. As such he'd defended himself commonly from the Golden Dawn, a hostile organization towards the Aura Order and Aura Guardians themselves, no matter their affiliations. Biography Birth & Early Life During the time of strife, the time that the Golden Dawn ravging the ideals of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse idealologies, bringing death and destruction to life across Albion. His father, Ben Harlock would follow Arthur Pendragon, a Aura Master against the Golden Dawn in the Golden War across the continent. During the battle of Camlean, Ben met Emilia after saving her from Death, the Pale Pokémon of Death & Lifelessness. Rescueing her, Ben sensed Emilia was one of the few with aura-sensitivity and told her he can teach her to become a Aura Guardian. Accepting, Guinevere accepted and eventually the two fell in love. Becoming a fast-learning Aura Initiate, soon became an Aura Apprentice to Ben, and fought alongside him in the Golden War. By the end of the war, she'd convieved a child with Ben, and Edward was born after the defeat of the Dawn's leader, Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers. After being born, Edward was a naturally-born aura-sensitive and would be raised in the Order ub Ben's homeland of Camelot. Training to manipulate his aura, would vigorusly trained by his father who attained the rank of Aura Master after the Golden War. At only 6 years old, was able to use aura to perform telekinetic capabilities, something at a young age would require intensive training to perform. From then on, had the qualities of a Aura Priest and soon he'd would choose the Priest pathway in the Order. Personality As a Aura Knight that follows the positive aspects of the aura as a Aura Priest, Edward is a highly compassionate, kind and gentle individual who devoted himself in gaining knowledge and great wisdom on the the relationship of aura in living beings. Rrepresenting the positive aspects, possess a gentle and warmth aura that he can radiate. Rarely shown anger and negitive emotions, is considered greatly displine in maintaning his emotions to be positive, always seen filled with happiness even if he doesn't show it. However, the visions of Salem makes him uneasy, and makes him stressed out since these visions occur periodically. For 5 hours after the vision, he becomes irritaded and aggressive, the symptoms that Salem's corrupted aura has on his own. Appearance Edward stands at exactly 1.8 meters tall, and sports a messy blonde hair with golden eyes. Wearing heavy robes representing his order of Aura, with sacred text all over the back. Relationship Glorysia Melody Edward and Glorysia seems to be friends, she helped him to stop the Apocalypse. Elizabeth Storybook Ultra the Ruthless (Storybook) Ultra likes Edward, seeing him as a brother. Volcanion Volcanion is Edward's Partner, also he will stop Salem and Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Abilities & Skills Aura Manipulation: Edward at a young age of six years old, was considered a capable manipulator of aura. He'd capability to perform telekinesis for a six year old was prodigy-level skill, something that took even Masters some time to fully master. Fundementally, many consider Edward to been the incarnation of Solomon Jedidiah, the Arch Master of the Aura, God of the Aura due to his progression during his Apprentice days on Albion. His skill in manipulating his aura allowed him connect to the world more easiler. *'Clairvoyance': Edward is shown to have the special gift of Clairvoyance, a Aura power that allows him to have special gifts of visionary power. This allowed him to see through walls and possess additional information from a object or person. This differs from Precognition or Retrocognition that Clairvoyance only reveals secret pathways, and shows him the way to exit out of something. *'Telekinesis': Edward is a powerful telekinetic, capable of lifting large objects with ease. It's shown he's able to lift Pokémon and humans alike, and perform multiple telekinetic actions at once (meaning he can use telekinesis to hold a spoon for eating, and control newspaper at the same time). At one point, he'd even had used it on himself to give the sense of flight. *'Aura Telepathy': With Aura, Edward was able to perform limited telepathic abilities, being able to communicate with certain Pokémon such as Lucario and Gardevoir. However, he'd has a special connection to legendary Pokémon, specifically towards Kitsune when he encountered her during the War of Albion during the Finale story arc of Pokémon Celestial anime. *'Aura Sphere': One of the common aura-based techniques used by Lucario and other Pokémon. Aura Sphere is a supposed Knight-level technique that requires concentration and focus to peform. Edward was able to use this at the age of only 16, making him one of the youngest to semi-master it. This technique became iconic to Edward and to his Lucario. *'Aura Sense': Being a Aura Guardian, Edward is capable of sensing the auras of others, to which reveals the emotions and feelings based on the description their aura is revealing. He's able to discern anyones true feelings by inspecting their aura. *'Aura Force': The Aura Force is a powerful Aura technique that uses "force" to perform enhanced telekinetic control, suching manipulating the air to create a stream of air, or to control the atoms of matter. This is considered a selected technique only revealed to them by the Aura itself. *'Precognition/Retrocognition': With dreams during sleep, Edward is able to gain vivid visions of past and future events, possible stories of events that may, mad had, could had or had certain will, should, shall, would or certainly came to pass or would come to past. Edward has no control over this power, and may gain a vision when he's awake, to which will show with his eyes glowing of pure white light. *'Aura-Enhanced Strength': By using Aura, Edward is able to enhanced his physical and overall strength to achieve superhuman feats. He's shown to had the power to be equal in strength against an Draugr Lord, a humanoid Pokémon said to possess the strength to bend a steel pylon. Great Intellect & Wisdom: Edward is a intelligent human being, being a Aura Priest with wealth of knowledge, performed greatly throughout his travel. Learing other perspectives, ideals and the bondships between human, Pokémon and the Aura itself. His determination to learn allowed him to became a excellent Pokémon trainer and to enhanced his tactical intuition well into the War of Albion. Being a Aura Priest, soon develop a sense of wisdom, giving wise words and advice to individuals, and helping them in difficult times. Category:Male Characters Category:Aura Guardian Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Heroes Category:Heroes from Storybook Series